1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus whereby a first electrode can be easily formed and image contrast of the organic light emitting display apparatus can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced with flat panel display apparatuses. Among flat panel display apparatuses, field emission display apparatuses are considered as being the next generation display apparatus because they are self-emissive display apparatuses having a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. In addition, organic light emitting display apparatus, in which a light emission layer is formed of an organic material, have advantages such as brightness, driving voltage, and response speed that are superior to those of inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and can also display multi-colors.
Additionally, the flat panel display apparatuses are thin and lightweight, and thus can be used as portable devices. In this case, however, when a user watches images displayed on a flat panel display apparatus in an outdoor environment, the flat panel display apparatus reflects sunlight, and thus, image contrast and visibility may be degraded.
Further, the organic light emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode and a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the first and second light emitting layers. However, when the first electrode is patterned using a photolithography process, a surface characteristic of the first electrode is degraded and processing time increases.